All of the stars (will guide us home)
by Marcuerva
Summary: A Chloe le gustaba mirar las estrellas. Era una cosa muy propia de ella.


Hacía muchísimo que no escribía –años-, pero las Bechloe despertaron mi interés por la escritura otra vez. Así que decidí juntar dos cosas que me gustan mucho, Bechloe y la mitología griega. Aunque hay otras cosas también.

Todavía no tengo decidido si va a ser una historia feliz o no, veremos. Espero que les guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La primera vez que Chloe te dijo no, fue accidental.

Ambas estaban recostadas encima de una lona en lo alto de una colina, observando el cielo totalmente despejado. Era una noche fría para esa época del año -mediados de Noviembre-, por lo que acordaron en taparse con una manta para evitar que la brisa nocturna las moleste. Y aunque si bien la luna no estaba llena, alcanzaba para que pudieras ver el contorno de su perfil.

Te intentabas convencer de que ella no lo notaba, pero muy dentro sabías que solamente se hacía la distraída. A veces hasta era mejor así, fingir que estabas interesada por las historias que Chloe te contaba mientras ella miraba con cierto aire taciturno a las estrellas ubicadas a miles de kilómetros por encima de ustedes y su brillo se reflejaba en el turquesa de sus ojos. A veces era mejor, porque sabías que si te miraba directo a los ojos, eras capaz de ver la inmensidad del universo en su mirada, todos sus planetas, galaxias y constelaciones en la negrura de sus pupilas, y eso solo hacía que te cuestionaras todo lo que habías trabajado tan duro en creer hasta ese momento.

Sí, **definitivamente** a veces era mejor así.

\- … Y esa es Orión, el cazador.

\- ¿Cómo?. - Estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no escuchabas lo que estaba diciendo.

Chloe dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero ya hacía tanto el tiempo que se conocían que ni se molestó en quejarse de tu actitud. Esa era una de las cosas que hacían a Chloe precisamente Chloe. Ella nunca se molestaba contigo a pesar de tu pésima actitud para con todo y todos y siempre trataba de ser optimista y alegre. Eran el agua y el aceite. Mientras que la vida te parecía una carga demasiado dura de llevar, Chloe estaba llena de ella. Había días que te sorprendías pensando que quizás ella era una de las pocas razones que la hacían tolerable.

\- Es la constelación de Orión –Volvió a decir mientras señalaba esta vez la parte más brillante del cielo – Es fácil de reconocerla, sobretodo en noches como hoy.

\- ¿Porqué lo llamaste "¿el cazador?" – Preguntaste sólo para fingir que estabas interesada en la historia. Te diste cuenta que dio resultado cuando se formó una sonrisa de punta a punta en su rostro. También la conocías bien y sabías que la parte de contar historias la fascinaba.

\- Porque era un cazador, y uno excelente. De hecho, era tan buen cazador que se le subió a la cabeza y un día comenzó a decir que no había animal en el mundo que pudiera enfrentarse a él, lo que desencadenó la furia de Gea, su madre y protectora de todos los animales del mundo. Su ira fue tanta que mandó un escorpión muy venenoso a enfrentarse con él. Orión sobrevaloró al animal en la contienda y este lo terminó picando en el talón y matándolo. A partir de eso Zeus decidió colocarlos a los dos en el firmamento, pero lo hizo de tal manera que nunca se los ve juntos. Cuando Escorpión aparece por el este, Orión escapa por el horizonte del oeste, haciendo que la persecución sea eterna e implacable. – Chloe levantó la mano y la agitó como si estuviera espantando un mosquito – Esa es la versión más conocida, claro, hay miles más.

\- Me gusta esta versión – Contestaste, casi con un hilo de voz. No sabías muy bien por qué, pero la última parte de la historia de Orión te había puesto triste. Sin embargo, Chloe no dijo nada, pero buscó tu mano por debajo de la manta hasta que la encontró y entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos. Los dejaste ahí, inmóviles, mientras sentías como el corazón te daba un vuelco en el pecho. En todos esos años jamás pudiste acostumbrarte al contacto de su piel con la tuya, aunque fuera algo común, casi una cosa de todos los días. De hecho, ya habías perdido la cuenta de todos los abrazos que te había dado. Sin duda, la razón no era porque eras una persona a la que le gente evitaba tocar, ya que Fat Amy vivía dándote esos abrazos en los que pensabas que algún día morirías ahogada. Tampoco era porque nadie te tocaba románticamente nunca, porque a pesar de tu continuo estado de mal humor Jesse siempre buscaba la forma de acurrucarse con vos mientras miraban una película, y mientras te besaba apasionadamente sus manos siempre encontraban el camino hacia muchas zonas de tu cuerpo que nadie más tocaba. No, estabas segura que no eras ajena al tacto humano, y sin embargo era la piel de Chloe la que te **hundía** en un mar de sensaciones.

Se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos, agarradas de las manos y mirando el firmamento.

\- Empecé a salir con Tom – Lo dijo casi en un susurro, como pidiendo perdón por tener que decirlo, pero estabas tan cerca de ella que entendiste cada palabra.

Te quedaste en silencio porque era lo mejor que podías hacer. Hacía dos años que estabas de novia con Jesse y no tenías derecho a decirle otra cosa que no fuera felicitarla y decirle que te alegrabas por ella. Pero preferiste no decir nada porque cualquier cosa que dijeras iba a sonar falsa y de cualquier forma ella se daría cuenta.

\- Estoy enamorada de vos – Por supuesto, no pretendías decir eso. Lo que querías decir era "me alegro por ambos". Era lo correcto, era lo que pensabas decir cuando abriste la boca. Tendrías que haberte mantenido en ese camino, en el camino de lo seguro y lo cómodo. El camino de Jesse. Pero no podías. Ya no valía la pena ocultar algo que había estado tan latente entre ambas durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, te sentiste inevitablemente expuesta y vulnerable una vez que lo confesaste. Ahora que la verdad estaba flotando en el aire, tan pesada y consistente que hasta creías poder verla tomar forma en medio del viento de la noche, ya no había vuelta atrás. A veces es mejor que el puñal se clave directo en la zona vital en vez de estar recibiendo cortes de un cuchillo sin filo. - ¿Estás enamorada de mí? – La pregunta sonaba tan ingenua e inocente que la respuesta resultaba ser demasiado obvia.

\- No.

Bajo la luz de un cielo completamente estrellado en mitad de una fría noche de Noviembre, creíste ver, sólo por un momento, la silueta de unas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

Pensaste que quizás eras Escorpio, nacida para perseguir algo que sabías nunca ibas a alcanzar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La segunda vez que le dijiste que no a Jesse, fue la última.

Había pasado un año desde que te habías abierto de esa manera y las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque no lo habían hecho para bien, claro. Seguías más retraída y huraña que nunca, con días en los que te la agarrabas con gente por el simple hecho de que se te daba la gana. Y ellos estaban ahí, recibiendo los golpes con cada vez menos paciencia.

Jesse se había acostumbrado a esa faceta tuya, o la verdad era que te quería tanto que prefería ignorarla para no tener que dejarte. Él seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce de siempre, intentando sensibilizarte con películas emotivas y acompañándote siempre que podía. No tenías la fuerza para dejarlo, pero la realidad era que tampoco te interesaba. Faltaba poco para que te graduaras y no valía la pena pasar los últimos meses de escuela entre corazones rotos y reproches que no ibas a poder soportar.

Por otro lado, las cosas con Chloe habían ido a peor, solo compartías con ella los ensayos de las Bellas y el resto del día te sumergías en un estado de entumecimiento para no tener que lidiar con ella. Chloe lo había entendido y note presionó más.

No volvió a ver noches de estrellas para ustedes.

Tratabas de estar en el mismo espacio que ella la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, pero había días en que tus amigos te insistían tanto en que salieras de tu dormitorio que no te dejaban otra opción.

Hacía ya dos horas que estaban en la fiesta de los miembros de a capella cuando Jesse se te acercó con un vaso de daikiri de frutilla sin que se lo hubieras pedido. Esa era una cosa muy de Jesse y con el tiempo aprendiste a callarte y aceptar el vaso. De todas formas era tu favorito. Él sabía que no podías resistirte a un trago y mucho menos cuando Chloe estaba cerca, bailando todo el tiempo pegada a Tom.

Si tuvieras que volver el tiempo atrás y señalar un momento en el que todo se fue cuesta abajo, hubieras dicho que fue ese. El dulce ardor del alcohol en tu garganta se volvió amargo cuando tu mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Su sonrisa desapareció y se dio vuelta para seguir bailando con su novio.

Vaciaste el vaso de un trago.

Jesse, a tu lado, abrió los ojos y su boca se curvó en una mueca graciosa que en otro tiempo encontraste adorable. Cuando vio que no le sonreías devuelta tomó un trago de su cerveza sin alcohol y fingió mirar hacia atrás de la barra.

\- Me quiero ir – Habías esperado dos largas horas para decirle eso. Su ceño rápidamente se frunció y antes de que te preguntara algo decidiste mentir. – Podemos ir a ver una película.

Supiste que hiciste lo correcto cuando su rostro se iluminó ante la palabra.

Dejaron la fiesta temprano y esperaron a que Jesse tuviera lista las palomitas antes de comenzar a mirar la película.

Estuviste tirada en la cama las dos horas que duró, tratando de no moverte mucho cuando Jesse pasó un brazo por encima de tus hombros y te acercó a él. Todo ese tiempo no hiciste más que anhelar por unos buenos tragos que te durmieran los sentidos. Los que tomaste antes no habían alcanzado y seguías todavía muy consciente de todo lo que te pasaba.

Cuando la película terminó, Jesse apagó la computadora y la puso en la mesa de noche. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir tu opinión. En cambio empezó a besarte lentamente mientras posicionaba medio cuerpo por encima del tuyo.

\- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos – Murmuró mientras dejaba besos en la línea de tu mandíbula hasta tu cuello.

\- Ahá –Alcanzaste a contestar.

Te revolviste inquieta en la cama cuando su mano fría se deslizó por debajo de la remera, recorriendo todo el abdomen.

Entonces intentaste hacer lo que siempre hacías cuando estabas con Jesse, cerrar los ojos, intentar relajarte y que cierto pelo rojo fuego no se filtre entre tus pensamientos.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Estabas demasiado despierta y dolida por lo que viste en la fiesta y no tenías la fuerza necesaria para poner la mente en blanco. Cada parte donde te tocaba quemaba, como si una llamarada de dolor siguiera el camino que recorría la mano de Jesse.

Comenzaste a lagrimear, y Jesse confundió el motivo de tus lágrimas.

Pobre Jesse, ya no se merecía que lo lastimes.

\- No – Habías dejado de llorar pero las huellas de las lágrimas se te habían quedado pegadas en las mejillas – Ya no puedo más, Jesse.

Sabías que iba a intentar discutirlo, ya había pasado antes y esa era la razón principal por la que todavía seguían juntos, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Quizás porque ya lo sabía, o quizás porque ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar rescatarte de algo que no sabía que era. Todos esos años se sintieron como una lucha implacable contra molinos de viento.

\- Es por Chloe, ¿no?. Siempre fue ella.

Dejaste escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Ella no me quiere. – Otra vez una puntada de dolor en el pecho.

\- Lo siento – Contestó. Así de maravilloso era Jesse, tú eras la que le estaba rompiendo el corazón y en medio del sufrimiento él era capaz de sentirse mal por lo que te pasaba.

Nunca lo mereciste.

\- Yo también lo siento.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarte ir y cuando la puerta se cerró atrás tuyo pudiste escuchar el ruido de vidrio hecho añicos contra la pared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La primera vez que Stacie te lo insinuó, no dijiste que no.

Era el último mes de cursada y la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y con la graduación venía la última performance de las Bellas en una competencia mundial. Hacía rato que tenías ganas de dejarlas, pero le habías prometido a tu padre un par de años atrás hacer el esfuerzo de integrarte para que después te dejara tranquila y poder hacer lo que quieras. Por eso seguiste atendiendo los ensayos aunque tu presencia no era una presencia entera, no estabas totalmente ahí –de hecho, tu lugar no estaba en ningún lado - y solo unas pocas Bellas se esforzaban por mantener el contacto, aunque tampoco lo intentaban demasiado.

Con el tiempo se fueron hartando de tu continuo mal humor.

No las culpabas por eso.

Gracias a un golpe de suerte te habían llamado para una pasantía en un estudio de música, lo que derivó en una pelea monumental con Chloe porque casi no pasabas tiempo con ellas por fuera de los ensayos. Como consecuencia te sacaron la co-capitanía y se la dieron a Fat Amy.

Eso tampoco te importaba.

Las tres semanas anteriores a la competencia los clubes del colegio organizaron una fiesta con pileta a la cual Stacie te arrastró –literalmente- haciendo caso omiso a tus quejas.

Optaste por quedarte apartada, sentada en uno de los bancos mientras sostenías un vaso de piña colada a medio terminar.

Cuando pensaste que ya habías tenido suficiente, una Chloe totalmente alegre y borracha se dejó caer a tu lado, golpeando su hombro contra el tuyo. Llevaba una de esas típicas sonrisas marca Chloe, solo que esta vez el brillo no le llegaba a los ojos.

\- Hola, Beca – Casi cantó tu nombre, riéndose.

\- Chloe.

\- Esta debe ser una de las últimas fiestas que vamos a tener juntas.

\- Ahá.

Se quedó callada un momento y aprovechaste para terminarte tu trago. De repente necesitabas diez más.

Mientras estabas muy atenta en mirar el fondo vacío de tu vaso no te diste cuenta que Chloe estaba mirando atentamente al cielo. Tenía esa mirada tan triste como cada vez que las dos iban a ver el cielo en noches despejadas.

\- ¿Qué ves? – Le preguntaste, un poco deseando que te contara una nueva historia. Extrañabas eso.

Tu pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Hm, ¿ahí? – contestó apuntando una sección del cielo – Es géminis.

¿Géminis?. Nunca habías escuchado hablar de esa constelación.

\- Pensaba que era un signo del zodíaco – dijiste, arriesgando a sonar ignorante. Dejó escapar una risita corta.

\- Tiene que ver, supongo. La historia en realidad hace referencia a los mellizos Cástor y Póllux –Le costó pronunciar la 'x' gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima. – Los dos eran hijos de Zeus, pero sólo Pollux era inmortal e invencible. Por eso cuando Castor muere en combate su hermano le pide a su padre que le conceda a Castor la inmortalidad. Zeus escucha su pedido y desde entonces ambos hermanos forman en los cielos la constelación de Géminis.

\- Qué triste –Alcanzaste a decir. Te gustaban las historias de Chloe, pero la mayoría no eran alegres.

\- Beca – Te diste vuelta para mirarla pero tenía los ojos clavados al suelo. No rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. – Te voy a extrañar.

De pronto la noche se volvió muy fría. Se te formó un nudo en la garganta, pero te las arreglaste para contestarle.

\- Yo también, Chloe. – Y sabías con todo tu ser que era verdad.

Se levantó tambaleante, y la viste irse hasta que desapareció en medio de la multitud. Estabas segura que esa era la última vez que ibas a estar así de cerca con Chloe. Estabas segura que nunca nadie te iba a ser sentir como Chloe, simplemente porque nadie era como Chloe.

Minutos, o quizás horas, pasaron hasta que otra persona tomó el lugar en el que había estado la pelirroja. Las piernas interminables te alcanzaron para saber que era Stacie la que estaba a tu lado, fumando un cigarrillo a juzgar por el olor que emanaba.

Stacie era una de las pocas Bellas que todavía lo intentaba. Nunca supiste bien por qué.

\- No te diviertas tanto Mitchell, te va a hacer mal a la salud.

Dejaste escapar una risa sarcástica, la que habías practicado durante tantos años que la habías perfeccionado. Tu mejor risa.

Stacie también era la Bella que, contra todo pronóstico, te conocía mejor. Pero no era porque le hayas contado algo, claro. Le llevó poco tiempo darse cuenta ella sola. Eso había creado alguna especie rara de conexión. Por ejemplo, compartían momentos en algunas fiestas en donde se quedaban sentadas solas tomando alcohol, sin pronunciar una palabra, o en los ratos que no tenían clases, cuando ella visitaba tu habitación para charlar sobre nada en particular. Raramente el tema Chloe salía a flote. Ella sabía que era un tema muy sensible para tocar y que tampoco tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. Era abrir heridas sin necesidad.

La adorabas por eso.

Suponías que Stacie iba a quedarse en silencio como otras tantas veces hacía, pero en cambio sacó un pequeño paquete oculto en su sostén y te lo puso en la mano sin que nadie viera.

Abriste los ojos, altamente sorprendida por la acción, y se lo devolviste enseguida sin siquiera ver lo que era e ignorando el hecho de que cualquiera podía verlo. Stacie negó categóricamente con la cabeza y se levantó, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándolo con la punta de su zapato.

\- Te estoy dando otra opción, Beca. No todo tiene porque ser tan jodidamente deprimente todo el tiempo. Todas estamos cansadas de verte llorar por Chloe. Es hora que hagas algo al respecto. No me digas que no hasta que no lo intentes.

Ahora que volvías a pensar en eso, te dabas cuenta que tu caída había comenzado mucho antes de lo que pensabas, quizás en un momento que probablemente nunca llegues a recordar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No sé cuantos capítulos más voy a escribir, aunque no va a ser muy larga.

Por cierto, la música de Ed Sheeran me sirvió de gran fuente de inspiración. Sobre todo Give me love y la canción que dio origen al nombre de la historia.

Espero que si les gusta comenten, los comentarios son fuente de inspiración!


End file.
